A Child's Grace
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: What if instead of miscarrying on that fateful day when Anne caught Henry with Jane, she goes into labour? This story is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER WAS BETA BY: GENIE05 THE SECOND**

* * *

><p><strong>A Child's Grace<strong>

**Chapter One**

In the beautiful afternoon with the sun shining and snow on the ground, the Queen of England Anne Boleyn walked the hallways of the palace determination in every stride. A small smile crossed her lips when she saw the varied intertwined H&A's on the walls, a small frown furrowed her brow as her eyes fell on a H&K that had been missed and she made a mental note to mention it to one of the servants to ensure that it would be taken care. Seeing the page standing outside her husband's chambers she smiled again and walked forward remembering her intention of asking if their daughter Princess Elizabeth could come to court.

The page came to immediate attention once he saw his queen and offered to announce her. Anne smiled but decline gracefully telling the page she intended to surprise her husband. She didn't notice the nervous way the page looked at the door, what did catch her attention was the way the page tried to insist on announcing her. Believing the poor boy was simply trying to maintain propriety Anne patted him on the shoulder and insisted on going into her husband's chambers unannounced.

Anne walked into King Henry's chambers a smile on her lips, her dark eyes bright with the hope of Henry saying yes to her request saying, "Henry is it possible for Elizabeth to join us at court". Anne's dark eyes surveyed the room not seeing her husband initially until she saw him sitting behind his desk. The smile died on her lips when she realized that her husband wasn't alone. There sitting on his lap, looking deceptively innocent with her blond hair and guileless blue eyes was Henry's latest conquest Mistress Jane Seymour. Anne felt as though she'd been stabbed through the heart, knowing Henry had mistresses was one thing but having it slapped into her face was something altogether different.

Before Henry could speak one word in his defense Anne was already hurrying out of his chambers. Normally Henry wouldn't care and perhaps would have even been glad that Anne hadn't thrown one of her infamous fits but the pain in his wife's dark eyes made something clench in his stomach. He wasn't feeling guilty it was his right as king to seek any pleasures he wanted outside of the marriage bed, it was his right. Knowing that Anne probably went back to her own apartments, Henry decided to let her calm down before he discussed anything with her. He turned his attention back toward the woman on his lap, preferring to enjoy her company and how she was so refreshingly different from his wife, all the while he ignored the clenching in his gut and the feeling that he truly should have gone after his wife.

* * *

><p>Pain was beating on her like a drum. This was worse than before, Anne had known that Henry was taking mistresses and she railed against him for them but this was different. He'd never openly flaunted it in front of her before. She couldn't run through the corridors even with her heart breaking Anne strove to maintain a calm façade. It wouldn't do for the courtiers to see their queen racing through the halls like a madwoman, the last thing Anne needed was to give her enemies more ammunition to use against her. Anne returned to her apartments and rested for a moment against her closed doors, her dark eyes closed against the oncoming tears. Her ladies took tentative steps towards her asking her if she needed anything. Anne shook her head not wanting even her own ladies to see her in the midst of the emotional storm she knew was brewing. Anne took two steps towards her bedchamber before a startling pain ripped through her abdomen. She collapsed onto the floor in pain holding her stomach praying for the life of her unborn child.<p>

Lady Nan had been one of Anne's oldest and most faithful ladies-in-waiting. She had been with her even when Anne had only been the Marquess of Pembroke. The site of her queen and friend on the floor in pain scared her and she raced quickly to Anne's side. "Your majesty, are you alright," Nan asked as she reached down to run a comforting hand over the queens brow.

Anne looked up at Nan fear clouding her dark brown eyes, she grabbed her friend's hand tight, "Someone send for any midwife present at court because something is not quite right," Anne managed to gasp out pain and fear making her voice hoarse.

Lady Nan started giving orders immediately, "Lady Elizabeth find a midwife or a physician immediately," one of the blond ladies in waiting fled from the room, "Madge help me get her majesty to her bed chambers," Nan finished. Madge, Anne's dark haired cousin immediately came to Nan's side and helped the other lady lift her cousin back up to her feet. Then the pair helped escort Anne to her bedchamber.

* * *

><p>"Two knaves," Lady Mary Linacare said laying down her cards and smiling up at her father. Dr. Linacare and his daughter Mary were the two physicians who had permanent apartments at the palace. Dr. Linacare had been Henry's personal physician for years since the king had just been a lad. Originally his wife had been the midwife assigned to the palace but after her death last year his daughter who had completed her training two years ago had become the palace midwife.<p>

Before Dr. Linacare could lay down his hand the doors to his apartments flew open and a woman dressed in the uniform of one of the Queen's ladies raced in. "Her majesty, Queen Anne is suffering from stomach pains," the woman shouted her eyes filled with fear for her beloved Queen. Without exchanging any words merely sharing a long look Mary rushed out of the apartments running for the Queen's chambers with the distraught lady trailing behind her.

The two women left behind Doctor Linacre unsure if he should follow or not. The look he had exchanged with his daughter had made him believe that he should remain in his apartments in case there was something the king needed after all he was the royal physician at the King's pleasure. Plus if it turned out to be something that his Mary couldn't handle she would send a page to fetch. Pleased with his thoughts Linacare turned his attention back to the discarded card game and began to clean up.

* * *

><p>The trip from her father's apartments to the queen's was accomplished in record time. Anne's guards who had been alerted to the trouble stepped back to let Mary pass through. Elizabeth the lady in waiting who had gone for the midwife followed her in through the sitting chamber towards the bedchamber wringing her hands fretfully.<p>

Mary looked at her fearful queen who had a lady in waiting on either side of her holding her hands and mopping cold cloths on her forehead. "Your majesty, I must examine you to see if the child in your womb is alright," Mary said calmly as she went to Anne's side and began to probe the swell of Anne's stomach. Next she went to the base of the bed and lifted her queen's skirts to check there as well.

A few moments later, Mary sighed, "Your majesty, it appears to be that you are experiencing the pains of childbirth as you are currently almost five fingers already." The queen's wail of denial went straight to Mary's heart for she knew as well as the queen that the child was early and by being early the chances of survival dropped significantly. Whatever happened now the child's life was in god's hands. Mary called forth Anne's ladies-in-waiting "Gather as many towels and bowels of water because it shall be a quick birth. However, Lady Elizabeth please inform my father of this development because the child if it is to be born alive, we are going to need his assistance"

With the others gathering the supplies that would be needed for childbirth and Elizabeth informing Doctor Linacre of the new developments, both Nan and Madge tried to comfort Anne when the pains came, attempting to do something to make their beloved Queen feel better.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was once again running through the halls to the Linacre apartments to inform Doctor Linacre that the Queen was in childbirth.<p>

Elizabeth flew through the door to the doctor's apartment to find the doctor reading a medical journal. Her breath came out in soft pants, "Her majesty, is currently in childbirth. She is currently almost five fingers when Lady Mary examined her."

Linacre surged to his feet as soon as Elizabeth had said that the queen was in labor. A child born this early would need both his and his daughter's help if it was to survive. He started gathering materials that he might need from his apartments before sparing a glance at the lady who still was hovering in his apartments out of breath, "Return to her majesty's chambers and inform my daughter that I will be there after informing the king of these developments."

Elizabeth curtsied to the doctor in acknowledgement before racing from his chambers once again eager to return to her queen's side. Linacare was only slightly behind her hastening to inform the king that it was possible that his heir was on its way.

* * *

><p>Henry smiled at the picture of femininity sitting before him as she daintily selected a card. He opened his mouth to comment when one of his pages rushed in announcing that Doctor Linacre was there. Henry gave the page leave to escort the royal physician in.<p>

"Your majesty, I bring news," said Doctor Linacre bowing before his king. When the king gave him leave to rise he continued. "Her majesty the queen is in labor."

At the word childbirth, Henry's head jerked up, "What are the chances that my son will survive childbirth alive," he asked his voice tight with worry. Henry tried to convince himself that the worry was only for his son, he looked across the table at the blond beauty before him and couldn't help but think that his worry was for his wife as well.

Knowing of the King's temper, Linacre weighed his words carefully, while he didn't want to bring the king's anger down on his head at the same time he didn't wish to give his majesty false hope, "Your majesty, the midwife who confirmed that the Queen was with child told you that the babe should have been borne in the late spring. That being said, the chances that the child will survive is in the hands of God."

Jane's eyes flew to the doctor's, up until that moment the blond woman had been the picture of a docile girl. When her eyes met the doctor's Linacare could see the thinly veiled hope in them causing the good doctor to barely suppress a shudder. Everyone at court knew that the blond had aspirations on the queen's crown just as every courtier knew that this pregnancy was the Queen's last chance.

Henry nodded more to himself than to the doctor, "Doctor Linacre, you are to return to the queen's chambers to await the birth of the child." Henry inwardly debated going to Anne's chambers and awaiting the birth of his son. A part of him desperately wanted to go; the part of him that despite everything still loved Anne very deeply was ruthlessly suppressed. Why would he want to spend time with his wife's family awaiting another stillborn child when he could instead be spending time with the blonde beauty that sat in front of him, "After the child is born send a messenger to me with the news. I shall be here with Mistress Seymour."

Linacre knowing an order when he hears it bowed low again, "Your majesty, I shall be honored with this task and I shall send word with any news," before he took his leave hurrying to his queen's side leaving the king behind to continue his card game with Mistress Seymour.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA READER FOR THIS STORY NOW IS CODEDOTTY**

**A Child's Grace **

**Chapter Two**

Hours of terrible pains that come with childbirth, Anne is in process of delivering a child that everyone including herself will be born dead with the support of Lady Nan and Lady Madge encouraging her to suffer through the pain that could be compare with being stabbed repeatedly in stomach.

Lady Mary has been checking Anne every half in hour to see how much change has been make and meanwhile helping to prepare the chamber for the birth of the child outside of the birthing chamber.

Knowing that it's time to check Anne again, Lady Mary told her with so much support and encouragement in the situation that someone needs to remain absolutely calm no matter the circumstances "Your majesty, after this pain ends I must examine you to see how far along in childbirth you are" second later after the pain passes Lady Mary sees that she is almost able to deliver the child "Within the hour, you shall have to deliver this child into the world"

With hearing that news, Lady Elizabeth leaves the chambers to tell Doctor Linacre who presently in the outside chamber in the Queen's apartment.

"Doctor, Lady Mary believes that the child shall be born within the hour" says Lady Elizabeth who has been back and forth telling the Doctor the process of the Queen's childbirth.

Doctor Linacre knows in his experience that the child shall be born without a chance of living and says to Lady Elizabeth "Once the child is born you shall give myself the news within the moment, so I could inform his majesty of the news"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Henry's chambers, himself and Mistress Jane have move on from just playing cards into his bed taking Mistress Jane's maidenhood with them.<p>

Because Mistress Jane believes if the child is born alive it her sweet Henry could take it as a sign to give the harlot one last chance and possible setting her aside without any advancement for her family or Princess Mary into her rightful position that the harlot's daughter is in as the beloved daughter of the king.

* * *

><p>Within the estimate time that Lady Mary give to Anne and her father, it was time that the child shall be born after checking her for the last time.<p>

"Your majesty, it's time to push with the next pain that comes along" says Lady Mary knowing within minutes that the truth surrounding the health and gender of the royal child shall be revealed to them.

Only having to suffer from nine more pains in her stomach, Anne delivers the child that Lady Mary immediately examines carefully looking at his appearance and listening to see if the child with breathing while washing the child clean with the help of his aunt Lady Mary Stafford who arrived just in time for the birth.

Meanwhile under the direction of Lady Nan who takes charge of the others present orders "Lady Katherine change the sheets while Lady Madge changes her into a fresh gown after washing her" while Lady Nan with preparing the outfit that the child will be place in.

Moments later with Anne lying in bed once more with a fresh clean gown on and sheets changes without the aftermath of childbirth present.

Lady Mary appears with Lady Mary Stafford holding the child in her arms and handing the bundle over into Anne arms. While at the same moment Lady Mary informs the Queen "Your majesty, the child in your arms appears to arrival somewhat earlier then the supposed arrival; however, the child was never suppose to arrive in the late spring but in the late winter and appears to be perfectly healthy despite the child's small size"

Anne being impatient for the first time since the unexpected experience of childbirth knowing that her child is perfectly healthy, while Lady Mary tells her the news of the child's gender "Your majesty, the child that was just borne is in fact a son and a Prince for England" without realizing that this child was her saving grace that would let her back into favor with Henry.

"Someone must tell the king the news of the birth of his son" says Anne with joy and excitement knowing within her heart that she shall be safe as the Queen of England and never be replaced by the blonde Mistress Jane.

* * *

><p>With hearing the news of the Prince's arrival just moments ago, Lady Elizabeth is in front of Doctor Linacre once more revealing the joyful news "Her majesty, just borne the King a son"<p>

Not necessary caring about the gender of the royal child, Doctor Linacre asks the most important question "Is the prince healthy?"

Without hesitation Lady Elizabeth repeats the information that Lady Mary said to the queen "The prince arrive early but unlike previous known he was suppose to arrive in the late winter not the late spring. Despite his early arrival he is perfectly healthy but small in size"

Wanting to examine the prince himself before telling the King the new, Doctor Linacre says to Lady Elizabeth "You shall my daughter to bring the prince out here for a moment , so I shall judge the situation myself before informing the king" seconds later Lady Elizabeth appears with the prince in her arms under the order from the queen that it shall only take a short time before his return to his mother.

Looking at the child for just a moment, Doctor Linacre says happily "I agree with my daughter's observation of the health of the child, so I shall go deliver the news to the king myself while the prince is safely given back to the queen"

Before Doctor Linacre is even out of the queen's apartment, the prince is back in Anne's arms once more peaceful sleeping.

* * *

><p>With this news of the prince's arrival into the world, Doctor Linacre rushes to the king's chambers not caring about the stares of the people that he passes by and once he gets there a page quickly announces his presence to the king.<p>

Doctor Linacre enters into the king's chambers not caring about the fact that Mistress Jane's is sitting on the lap of the king who is holding onto her waist, so he informs the king of the news "Your majesty, the queen has borne a son for England" with that news the king lets go of his mistress's waist with her still on his lap.

Knowing of his son's arrival into the world, Henry asks Doctor Linacre wanting to know the fate of the child "Will the child live?"

Immediately the doctor responds by giving him the greatest news that any father could wish for "Despite his small size the prince is perfectly health" and he orders a page to get the bells rung in the honor of his son's birth.

Henry looks at Mistress Jane once more before ordering another page "Find the Earl of Wiltshire and the Viscount of Rochford to prepare the celebrations of the birth of my son" and then turns his attention to the blonde beauty "Leave my sight and never mention this to anyone"

Quickly Mistress Jane runs out of the king's apartments returning to her family's own apartment when she arrives she just starts crying without telling her family what was wrong.

* * *

><p>The moment that the joyful Henry's enters into Anne's apartments without being announced with all of the excitement of a being a father to a son with the sound of bells being rung in the background informing his subjects of the arrival the Prince could be hear for miles.<p>

Once Henry enters into the bedroom chamber, he sees Anne in bed holding his son in her arms looking at her child with such love and devotion that only a mother could have for their child. Without being noticed by Anne, Henry sits beside her on the bed and kisses her on the forehead before realizing that he is there beside her.

Anne looks up to find Henry sitting beside her and asks him quietly not wanting to wake their sleeping son "Henry do you want to hold our son and what shall be the name of our miracle of a prince?" without answering the question Henry takes their son out of Anne's arms into his own arms looking at his little miracle.

Knowing that his son is a miracle for being borne early needs a strong name as well to reflect his strength, so Henry quickly dismisses the names of Edward and Henry before announcing to Anne his choice of a name "He shall be named Alexander after Alexander the Great"

Anne looking at her son with his brown hair and hazel eyes looking at his parents showing that he approves of Henry's choice before saying "Welcome to the world Prince Alexander" and Henry looks at his wife and son before saying that "Elizabeth shall to come to court at the earliest time to join in with the celebrations and his christening"

"Henry who shall be his godparents?" asks Anne secretly wanting her sister Lady Mary Stafford as one of his godmothers, so Henry answers her thinking for a moment before saying "The King of France, your brother the Viscount of Rochford, your sister Lady Stafford, and Brandon as his godparents" before thinking for a moment "I was thinking that Lady Stafford husband Sir William shall be invested as Baron of Chebsey fitting as the uncle of a Prince of England and future King in honor of his christening"

* * *

><p>At Hatfield, Princess Elizabeth's ladies-in-waiting are packing the necessary gowns and toys for the trip to court to celebrate the birth of her brother.<p>

Hours later after the birth of her brother, Princess Elizabeth arrives at court with her governess Lady Bryan and a few ladies-in-waiting including Lady Mary.

Once the royal party arrives at court, Princess Elizabeth ladies-in-waiting where instructed to place the young princess belonging in her apartment's when the princess is accompanied by Lady Bryan to the queen's apartments.

Princess Elizabeth was quickly was announced before rushing into her mother's bedroom chambers and asks happily becoming a big sister "Mama where is my brother?" while looking around not seeing her brother anywhere.

"Elizabeth darling Alexander shall be brought to see us soon" says Anne while gesturing for her daughter to come sit by her on the bed.

Just mere minutes later Prince Alexander's governess Lady Salisbury who is the former governess of Lady Mary when she was a Princess of England comes into the queen's apartments with the prince in her arms by saying "Your majesty" while handing the Prince over to Anne and leaving the royal children alone with their mother.

Anne then places a pillow that Lady Nan brought for Elizabeth onto her lap before placing Alexander into her arms. For the first time watching both of children together.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Prince Alexander was christen in front of his future subjects with his godparents present expect for King Francis who in his place is a proxy that is Ambassador Laurent who is the French ambassador.<p>

This christening is a grand affair that rivals his sisters own christening. In this grand ceremony, Prince Alexander was christened as the Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester as the right of being his father's eldest legitimate son. During every investment, King Henry choses to formally invest his brother-in-law Sir William Stafford as the Baron of Chebsey.

Everyone seen a change in the king and queen because Henry spends all of his time with his wife or children instead of returning to Mistress Jane's company.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: please review <strong>

**~~HAPPY CANADA'S DAY!~~**

**I was wondering if you know of a series that involves  
>= LUCIUS STARTS TO HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH A FRIEND OF DRACO'S AND THEY END UP GETTING MARRY AND HAVING I THINK TRIPLETS<br>= THE FIRST TIME THEY SLEPT TOGETHER IS BASED ON A BET BTWN DRACO/FRIEND**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Child's Grace**

**Chapter Three**

As the first day of spring arrives, Henry surprises Anne with an romanic lunch that turns out to be a picnic in the gardens with the flowers starting to bloom once more and trees with beautiful leaves under the warm sun.

With only select members of their households are present to wait on them

Henry looks lovingly at Anne only state his true feelings "Anne my love, I have more deeply in love with you on this day as the beginning of our courtship" while leaning over to kiss her and after their kiss ended she replies by saying "I love you even more as you are not just my love but also the father of my children"

~A CHILD'S GRACE~

Hours after the picnic as ended, Henry returns to privy council chambers only have to deal with matters of state and responsible of audiences with specific members of his court.

Once their he takes his seat behind his desk awaiting, the arrival of Ambassador Chapuys who is the Spanish Ambassador.

Moments later one of the royal pages announces "Your majesty, Ambassador Chapuys has came to speak with you" while Ambassador Chapuys walks calmly in holding an letter in one of his hands.

Henry looks up to see Ambassador Chapuys take a seat on the other side of the desk and says "Chapuys what is the purpose of this audience?"

Seconds later, Ambassador Chapuys says secretly praying this shall help the princess "Your majesty, my master the Holy Emperor has a proposal for yourself as the King of England". Since not being trusted enough to know of the matters of the proposal, his master was it written down to give to King Henry personal in the sealed letter that is in his hands.

King Henry was silent for moment judging it for himself if it's even possible to accept any offer from the man refusing to accept with wonderful Anne as his queen and wife. Then he asks wondering what this is proposal is about "Chapuys what does the Holy Emperor want in this proposal?"

Ambassador Chapuys responds to the King Henry's question quickly "Your majesty, I don't know the specifics of the proposal that my master wants with yourself" pausing for a moment while handing King Henry the letter in his hand "This shall have answer for your questions"

Henry decides to sit in his favouirte armchair by the fire before opening the seal of the letter to read,

_To Henry the King of England,_

_Receiving the news of the birth of your son that was christened as Alexander the Prince of England and the Duke of Cornwall. My greatest wish is to see our two countries reunited since more in marriage._

_So I offer my youngest daughter Joan the Princess of Spain as the future wife and betrothal to your son and heir. While your youngest daughter Elizabeth the Princess of England to my son and heir Philip the Prince of Spain._

_If accepting these betrothals as a sign as recognizing your marriage to their mother Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke as the true Queen of England._

_This means that your marriage to my aunt the Dowager Princess of Wales was unlawful since she was previous the widowed wife of your own daughter._

_However, it's my greatest wish to see my cousin and former betrothal Mary treated as the pearl of your world once more as the Princess of England and also as a daughter of Spain. As your marriage even as unlawful as it was as a marriage based on good faith._

_Your Nephew,_

_Charles the Holy Emperor of Spain._

Henry re-read this letter over and over again until he just sit their thinking about the possible alliances with Spain it could bring once more.

~A CHILD'S GRACE~

After hand delivering the letter to Henry, Ambassador Chapuys rushes off to Hatfield to talk with Princess Mary or know refer as Lady Mary Tudor the bastard daughter of the Dowager Princess of Wales and Henry the King of England.

Lady Mary Tudor was once known as a Princess of England waited on upon her younger half-sister Princess Elizabeth borne to her father's harlot.

Upon his arrival at Hatfield, Ambassador Chapuys first came across Lady Salisbury while the rest royal children's of the household expect for the ones currently caring for the young prince was outside with Princess Elizabeth enjoying the first day of spring.

Ambassador Chapuys says to Lady Salisbury knowing of her connection to Lady Mary Tudor "I have news to share with her highness Princess Mary" noticing nobody else was around.

Not as brave as the ambassador, Lady Salisbury tells the supporter of her former charge "The princess is in her arms where shall a member of his highness household shall accompany you" and calls upon Lady Agnes Wood "Lady Agnes please bring the ambassador to Lady Mary's rooms and shall accompany them during the visit"

Lady Salisbury walks to the Prince's apartments to check on her little charge.

Leaving behind the ambassador and Lady Agnes behind, Lady Agnes says to the ambassador politely "Ambassador follow me" heading up the stairs to Lady Mary rooms with Ambassador Chapuys trailing behind her.

When Ambassador Chapuys enters into Lady Mary rooms to see only the bear essentials that is not fitted for a Princess of England with no lavish gowns or jewels.

**(_SPANISH CONVERSATION STARTS)_**

**_Ambassador Chapuys bows to the princess and says "Your highness, I bring news from your cousin and my master the Holy Emperor" awaiting the reaction of Lady Mary._**

**_"Ambassador, what news possible could my cousin the Holy Emperor want?" asks Lady Mary wanting to know if her ally that her cousin could gave her anymore strength after her mother's death._**

**_Ambassador Chapuys looks upon the teenage princess and says praying to god this is true "Princess, I had to hand deliver a letter to your father the King of England"_**

**_Lady Mary thinks about it for a moment before asking with all of the courage that she could gather "Ambassador, do you know what this letter contains?"_**

**_"Princess, I only thing that I was privilege to know was that that letter contains a proposal from my master the Holy Emperor to your father the King of England" says Ambassador Chapuys not happy with not having better news to share with the princess._**

**_Lady Mary knows that her cousin shall campaign for her rights as a Princess of England and says "Ambassador, you shall return to tell me if their is any news surrounding this proposal"_**

**_(SPANISH CONVERSATION ENDS)_**

"Princess, I shall do as you command and goodbye for now" says Ambassador Chapuys leaves Lady Mary chambers accompanied by Lady Agnes to see him out to his horse that he travelled by.

~A CHILD'S GRACE~

After sitting there for almost three hours later in complete silence, an visitor comes to Henry's privy council chambers.

When the page announces to Henry "Your majesty, the Duke of Suffolk wishes to speak with yourself" and Henry signals to allow the entrance of his childhood friend and widow of his late sister Princess Mary the Dowager Queen of France.

Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk walks in to take the seat across from Henry and says to his friend "Henry, their have been whispers among the servants that you have not move in over two hours and refused to meet with anyone" while awaiting the response of Henry, he secretly wonders what could allow this to happen.

Henry looks at his dear friend in the eye to only say "Chapuys, arrived earlier today with an letter written by Holy Emperor" pauses for a second before continuing "Writing in the letter is proposal that shall connect England and Spain once more"

Possible knowing that this proposal shall help his niece Lady Mary, Brandon asks trying to not over step any boundaries between them "What shall is proposal contain?" hoping that it will help Lady Mary return to her rightful position as Princess.

Instead of replying to Brandon's question, Henry hands over the letter for him to read it for himself seeking his opinion.

Once Brandon reads the letter he could not believe that Queen Katherine's own nephew shall support the harlot as the Queen of England and even propose marriage between their children.

A couple of seconds later, Brandon calmly says "This shall dismiss any thought that Lady Mary shall be the heir before Prince Alexander and also show the support of the Holy Emperor to other rulers" knowing that if his friend accepts this offer Lady Mary shall be Princess Mary once more.

Henry says calmly as possible "If I shall accept this offer, Lady Mary shall still have to sign an oath different from everyone else's"

Not even a second later Brandon replies "I shall be the person to witness the oath being sign"

Knowing that he still has to discus this with Anne, Henry says to Brandon as a King to his subject "The context of this letter shall not be discus with anyone and if you shall it will be consider as treason to the crown"

"Of course, I shall not reveal any part of this proposal with anyone" says Brandon knowing if he does it could ruin his niece's chances to be a Princess once more.

With the pair turns their attention to planing their next hunting trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW <strong>

**= HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD HOLIDAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Child's Grace**

**Chapter Four**

After the departure of Brandon deciding that their hunting trip shall be the day after tomorrow.

At was almost the time of day when dinner shall be severed, so Henry with the letter folded neatly in his arms walk toward Anne's apartments for the rest of the evening.

Once present Mistress Cate one of Anne's ladies-in-waiting escorted Henry into the dining area where Anne was already seated looking every inch of the woman that he first met all of those years ago.

That evening only three ladies-in-waiting where present: Mistress, Cate, Lady Nan, and Lady Madge.

After dinner was finish Henry and Anne where seat side by side on the couch in front of the glowing fire without the presence of any of the ladies-in-waiting near by.

Knowing the pleasant evening was about to be over for the couple

When Henry whispers into Anne's ear "Sweetheart, I have an letter from the Holy Emperor that you shall read" heading over the letter to the awaiting hands of Anne.

Anne unfolds the letter carefully, while reading the letter in complete silent with only the noise of the fire in the background.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Unlike the complete silence in Anne's apartments, the Seymour family is the complete opposite.

Sitting in the common area of the family's apartments where Sir Seymour and his wife Lady Seymour along with their children: Sir Edward, Sir Thomas, Mistress Jane, and Mistress Elizabeth.

Sir Seymour looks toward his eldest daughter Mistress Jane as once token of the family to ask hopefully "Daughter, has the King ask for your accompany since the harlot borne him a son?"

Having to be the one to disappoint her father, Mistress Jane says in almost of whisper in disbelief "Father, the king was not sought me out as lately" not letting it be known that this is effecting her because of her pure love and devotion to the king and Princess Mary.

However, both Sir Edward and Sir Thomas create a plan among themselves. So being nominated by his brother, Sir Thomas reveals the plan to the others carefully in a voice that is hopeful "Jane, the only way that the king shall notice you once is that you have to seduce him"

"How I am suppose to seduce the king?" asks the innocent looking Mistress Jane who only laid with a man once in her life with her family plotting behaviour.

Mistress Elizabeth replies to that answer having been a mistress to another before "Maybe you shall dress in your nightclothes and present yourself in the king's bed for the night"

Sir Seymour looks between his children to only announce in a authority voice as the head of the family "Jane must succeed in this task to renew our position in the king's favour and as well push the idea that Princess Mary shall be the rightful heir of England. Also that any child borne by the harlot shall be consider illegitimate"

With that notion made, everyone went their separate ways with plans to make their family into the favour of the king and possible into a position that the Boleyn family along with the Howard kin held in court.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

The silence in Anne's apartments something unexpected because Henry and Anne usually spend the time after dinner talking about anything that comes to mind.

It seems like hours but in reality was a only a few seconds.

Looking at his wife, Henry asks her seriously "Sweetheart, what is your opinion of the possible betrothals of our children with the Holy Emperor's children?" knowing that the discussion about his daughter Lady Mary will not be a pleasant one.

Anne says being diplomatic as a queen should be "I will support the possible of Alexander having Princess Joan of Spain as his wife; however, I must consist that our beloved daughter Elizabeth as promised before as the wife of Prince Charles the Duke of Orleans" wanting most importantly a French alliance before continuing with stating in anger "I will not welcome your daughter Lady Mary as a true Princess of England like our beloved Elizabeth"

Hearing Anne's opinion on the issue of Lady Mary, Henry says in a firm voice of a king "We shall discus this matter later now it's time for bed because I have a surprise for you after breakfast"

Holding Henry's hand Anne is lead into the bedroom chamber of the apartments for the night.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Once the sun rise it begin a new day a court. When the royal couple were dressed and seat at the table with breakfast in front of them, while Anne gave Henry the silent treatment.

Henry looks at his beautiful wife hoping that his surprise could make Anne speak to him again, so Henry says in passing "Sweetheart, I have an arrange for a carriage to take us to Hatefield to visit with Elizabeth and Alexander"

This news allowed Henry to get the reaction that he wanted from Anne by her answering whether quickly "Henry we shall leave right after breakfast, so we could spend the full day with our children"

Henry says to Anne before their plates where taken away "Sweetheart, the carriage is already ready" taking her hand to stand up.

Still holding hands, Henry leads Anne toward the stables where the carriage was awaiting their arrival.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Inside of the carriage it was quiet but Henry and Anne find comfort in just the other's presence.

However, when the carriage was almost arrive to their destination of Hatefield. It's time that Anne decides to voice her concerns.

Anne asks questionably wanting to know his opinion "Henry, love if you where to accept with offer with the Holy Emperor, what would you do with Lady Mary?"

Not really thinking about that possible, Henry answers off of the top of his head "If I shall accept Lady Mary as my recognizable daughter she would be a Princess once more"

Fearing for her our children's position in their father's heart, Anne asks in stern voice "Where shall Lady Mary fall in the line of succession?" knowing in her heart that maybe Henry loves Princess Catherine the Dowager Princess of Wales and Lady Mary more then her children and herself.

"It would be unlikely that I shall return Lady Mary to the line of succession, if I shall accept this offer," says Henry trying to reassure Anne not truly knowing of her fears.

Within moments of this conversation, they where welcomed into the household of their children.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**

_HOWEVER, I HAVE AN STORY IDEA THAT I NEED YOUR OPINION ON:_

_ANNE HAS ANOTHER SISTER WHO IS NAMED CATHERINE THAT WAS BORN IN 1501_

_CATHERINE WAS MARRIED TO AN NOBLE OF FRANCE AND THEY HAVE THREE CHILDREN TOGETHER. _

_HOWEVER, CATHERINE'S FAMILY TRAVELED TO ENGLAND FOR THE FIRST TIME FOR THE BIRTH OF ANNE'S CHILD._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Child's Grace**

**Chapter Five **

Once Henry and Anne where welcomed by Lady Bryan who says "Your majesties, both his highness Prince Alexander and her highness Princess Elizabeth are currently having their nap but they shall be brought down shortly"

Leaving Henry and Anne alone in the sitting chambers while Lady Bryan went to tell them to bring down their children.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Lady Bryan went quickly upstairs to prepare her charge Elizabeth to be brought down to see the king and queen, but first stop at Alexander's royal nursery to tell Lady Salisbury.

Walking inside of the prince's royal nursery it has a view of the garden as well as being styled in the most expensive fabrics and clothing.

Lady Bryan looks to Lady Salisbury to say "Lady Salisbury, his majesty King Henry and her majesty Queen Anne is requesting the presence of his highness Prince Alexander" leaving his governess to be charge of her charge.

Leaving behind Lady Salisbury to inform Mistress Avis "Please change his highness clothes to be brought to downstairs" who believes that this could be a opportunity for her former charge Princess Mary to speak with her father.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Inside of Elizabeth's royal apartments is styled in a way that could only be fit for a princess with all of her clothing and toys.

Lady Bryan sees that Elizabeth's red hair is being brushed by her sister Lady Mary.

She informs Lady Mary "My lady please accompany her highness Princess Elizabeth downstairs to see his majesty King Henry and her majesty Queen Anne"

Allowing Lady Mary and Elizabeth to quickly to depart from the apartments to see Henry and Anne.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Henry and Anne first saw Alexander being brought into the sitting chambers by Lady Salisbury.

Lady Salisbury walk carefully over to Henry and Anne to say "Your majesties" while handing over Alexander to his mother for the first time in since he departed to Hatfield mere days after his birth.

While quickly depart leaving the royal family behind to have some privacy.

However, mere seconds later Elizabeth could be seen hand and hand with her sister Lady Mary.

Lady Mary quietly says to her father and his harlot "Your majesties" and leaves not wanting to see her father fawn over her sister borne by the harlot. Elizabeth rushes over to Henry's arms wanting to be held.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Hours later being in the presence of their children, Mistress Avis with Lady Salisbury arrives in the sitting chambers.

"Your majesties, its time to feed his highness" says Mistress Avis one of the wet nurses to Alexander, so Anne carefully hands her son over to the other woman.

Once Mistress Avis left the chamber with Alexander, Henry says to Lady Salisbury as a order "I would like to talk with the Lady Mary" knowing that his daughter's former governess will apply with request.

"Your majesty, the Lady Mary is in her highness Princess Elizabeth royal apartments sewing any rip gowns with other ladies-in-waiting" replies Lady Salisbury as her king asks.

Henry looks to Anne and Elizabeth then says "Lady Salisbury will remain here with the queen and princess" with that he heads out of the chambers and climbs up the flight of stairs to his youngest daughter's apartments.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Their sat on couch by the window over looking the gardens is Lady Mary who is now a young woman a bastard of the king but once was the Princess.

Gather around Lady Mary was three other ladies-in-waiting that where responsibility to sew any rip gowns.

Either Henry or Anne make appearance in their children's apartments, but that changed when Lady Mary look up to see her father standing in front of her for the first time since abandoning her to start a new family.

Henry looks at his daughter before commanding the others with two simply word "Leave us" and within seconds only the father and daughter remain.

"Your majesty, what I can be of service today?" asks Lady Mary to the man who once called her the pearl of his world.

Henry looks at his daughter who has his only living child for years to say with pride "Your cousin the Holy Emperor has formally recognize my marriage to Queen Anne with the betrothal agreement of my son and heir to his daughter Princess Joan"

Lady Mary sits their in silence feeling betrayed by her own cousin and her only hope to return to her rightful position as the Princess of Wales and future Queen of England.

While Henry continues to explain the situation "However, the Holy Emperor has ask myself to consider recognizes that my false marriage to Princess Catherine the Dowager Princess of Wales as one create in good faith"

"Your majesty, what must I do to allow this to happen?" asks Lady Mary knowing that this could be one step in returning to her father's favour.

Henry thinks about it for a moment before saying "The way that I will possible concern that my daughter is that you have to sign the oath accepting myself as the Supreme Head of the Church of England, my Anne as the true Queen of England, and our children as the rightful heirs of England" without waiting a response from his eldest daughter, he immediately leaves the chamber to return to Anne and Elizabeth.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Mere seconds later Henry was back in the sitting chambers with Anne and Elizabeth, while Lady Salisbury was quickly dismiss and went to comfort the child that she raised.

Anne says to Elizabeth happily "Elizabeth sweetheart why don't you play us something on the harp that you have learn?" knowing that their daughter inherit their love for music.

Instead of saying anything Elizabeth start to play a piece that she learn earlier from her tudor.

Deciding after listening to her Elizabeth play, Anne whispers to Henry "Why don't you some time alone with our princess while I visit with our prince?"

Henry replies happily "That shall be wonderful" knowing that Anne will want to see their son.

After Elizabeth finish playing her piece of music, Henry says joyfully "My Elizabeth that was wonderful, why don't we spend some time in the gardens?" knowing that his daughter would take that time alone together.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

With Henry and Elizabeth outside in the gardens, Anne was heading upstairs to visit with Alexander only to pass by Elizabeth's apartments to see her stepdaughter talking with Lady Salisbury.

Being noisy as someone could be, Anne decides to listen in on their conversation.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Mere minutes, Lady Salisbury arrive to the princess's apartments to find Lady Mary sitting their with tears in her eyes,

Lady Salisbury said in a caring voice while holding her in her arms like a child "What happen my dear Mary?"

Lady Mary says sadly "My mother's dead and my father does not even recognize that I exist. However, now even I don't even have the support of my biggest ally anymore since my cousin the Holy Emperor was proposed marriage of his daughter to my brother"

"Dear child what else did the king say to you?" asks Lady Salisbury wanting to know what has make her so sad.

"My father will recognize that I was born in a marriage of good faith also if I accept the oath that was written after my sister's birth," says Lady Mary before adding "Maybe it would have been better if my mother had accept father's offer to go to a nunnery allowing me to have my father's love"

After those words where spoken, they remain in silence until they had to return to their duties that was require in the household.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

Anne stood their silently after hearing the fact that her stepdaughter wish she still had her father's love, quickly walk to see her son's apartment.

Once inside Anne pick the sleeping child out of his crib and went to sit by the window overlooking the garden only to see Henry and Elizabeth together remembering a time where that used to be Henry and Mary.

~~ A Child's Grace~~

**AN: Please review**

**- also i will like for you to answer my poll question on my profile**


	6. Chapter 6

A Child's Grace

Chapter Six

When Henry and Anne had a pleasant time at Hatfield with their children; meanwhile, the Seymour family had plans of their own that their coming along perfectly according plan.

On this wonderful afternoon, Sir Thomas decided that it was time to meet with his aunt Elizabeth Crofts nephew Mr. Arthur Crofts who is attendant in the king's household in the Seymour family apartments.

Sir Thomas says calmly while strategically "Arthur, when will it be able to allow my sister Jane into the king's bedroom chambers" knowing that he will have to have everything plan in advance in order for his family advancement.

Thinking about it for a moment before Arthur Crofts replies to the request "It shall be an evening where I am attending to the king with others that shall be trusted"

" The others involved must be individuals that we could trust that are tied to the dedication to Princess Mary and Queen Catherine" decides Sir Thomas planning these individuals like chess pieces because he wants his sister in the most important position in all of England.

Arthur Crofts thinks for a moment before saying "There are a couple of individuals that I know secretly that supports Princess Mary as the true heiress to the throne but also those who are not reformers to the true religion"

Sir Thomas says in a stern voice "Those individuals must be trusted completely to also know of the dangers that this posses as treason against the crown" when his brother Sir Edward walks into the apartments.

"Brother, Arthur" says Sir Edward knowing that this was a meeting to plan sneaking Jane into the king's chambers to say coldly "I hope everything is well" no longer wanting to be a part of this scheme who is personally aiming as an ambassador of England to someone other country hopeful to the Holy Emperor's court.

~~ACG~~

After coming in from the gardens it was time to say that Henry and Anne to return back to court, so their was tearful goodbye between a daughter and her parents.

In the carriage ride to return back to court was silent expect for hearing the other one breathing because both of them where lost in thought surrounding the subject of the same person.

Once they arrived at they went their separate ways, Anne back to her apartments and Henry to his privy council chamber to drift a letter to both the King of France and the Holy Emperor.

~~ACG~~

Passing by one of her ladies-in-waiting Mistress Beth on the way to her apartments, Anne informs her "Please tell my sister the Lady Stafford that I request her presence in my apartments"

Mistress Beth rushes off to find Lady Stafford, while Anne calmly walks the rest of the way to her apartments.

Mere minutes after sitting down on her favourite chair in front of the fire, Lady Stafford walk into the chamber and sat down next to her sister with her calming presence that could make Anne feel better ever since their childhood.

Lady Stafford says nicely "Sister, I heard that the king and yourself traveled to Hatfield to visit with the royal children" knowing that visiting with her nephew and niece will make Anne feel better.

Anne sadly says "Sister, I know I have make sure that my children are first in Henry's heart and life" with tears in her eyes before continuing "I overhead a conversation today between Lady Mary and Lady Salisbury"

"Anne, what was his conversation about?" asks Lady Stafford knowing that Anne sadness of this situation comes from their own relationship with their father.

Anne replies in almost in disbelief "Lady Mary wished that the Dowager Princess of Wales had agree to the annulment and enter into a nunnery she will still have Henry's love as her father" before handing over a folded letter to her sister to read.

After Lady Stafford finishes there is a moment of silence between the two sisters.

Then Lady Stafford says confidently " Anne, you should allow Lady Mary back into the royal family as a Princess of England behind Elizabeth and Alexander of course" following her stand sink in for a moment before speaking again to add to her earlier statement "Father played us for his own advancement not out of love that a father shall hold for a daughter but at least we had mother and George when Lady Mary has no one"

Anne walks graceful out of her apartments leaving her sister behind to quickly find Henry to discus her change of heart.

~~ACG~~

Anne enters Henry privy council to find him sitting behind his desk re-reading a letter he wrote to either the King of France or the Holy Emperor, so she walk silently behind him to only kiss him on the cheek then made herself comfortable on his lap taking the letter out of hands.

Anne carefully reads what Henry wrote to the Holy Emperor:

To Charles Habsburg the Holy Emperor of Spain,

I wish to inform you that I have decided that it's in the best interest of our countries to be allies once more in marriage. This marriage will be between my heir Alexander and your daughter Joan of Spain will be the Queen of England one day.

However, the marriage between my darling daughter will be betrothed to as plan to Charles of Valois the Duke of Orleans son of King Francis of France and Queen Claude of France the Duchess of Brittany.

On the other matter of my daughter Mary if she says the oath recognizing my marriage with invalid along with Anne as the Queen of England. I am willing to allow her to known as Lady Mary Tudor of England.

Sincerely.

Henry Tudor the King of England.

Anne says lovingly "Henry, when we where at Hatfield today between Lady Mary and Lady Salisbury now with her mother's death she had wished that she had accepted the offer of the annulment and entry into a nunnery because she would still have your love" now ripping the letter "When we return to court, I talk with my sister and it came to light a child needs the love of a parent or even a sibling like I had with my own mother and sibling while our father played with our lives like chess pieces"

Henry waits for a moment trying to process what Anne was saying, while Anne continue happily "Your daughter deserves to know that you love her like a natural born daughter of the king through a marriage of good faith"

"Sweetheart, what are you trying to tell me that you want Mary to become a true Princess of England and in line of succession behind our children?" asks Henry not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Anne nods her head yes before kissing Henry quickly then saying "Our daughters will one day be the Queens of France and Spain" awaiting to hear Henry response she kisses him again.

"Anne our you telling me that you want me to accept the betrothal between Elizabeth and Philip of Spain while arranging the betrothal between Mary and Charles of Valois the Duke of Orleans" says Henry knowing at this moment that his family would be complete.

When Anne asks in disbelief "Why would you wan Mary to be betrothed to the Duke of Orleans when she should be to the Dauphin of Viennois who also is the Duke of Brittany"

With Anne's input Henry writes a new letter to both the King of France and the Holy Emperor.

Now the letter to the Holy Emperor reads,

To Charles Habsburg the Holy Emperor of Spain,

I wish to inform you that I have decided that it's in the best interest of our countries to be allies once more in marriage. This marriage will be between my heir Alexander and your daughter Joan of Spain will be the Queen of England one day. As well as the betrothal between my youngest daughter Elizabeth to your heir Philip of Spain.

If your cousin and my daughter Mary will accept the offer to sign the oath, I shall recognize her as Princess Mary of England once more. However, she shall fall behind any child borne to me by Anne the Queen of England in the line of succession.

It is my wish to have a three way alliance with France, since I hope that Mary shall marry Francis of France the Dauphin of Viennois and Duke of Brittany.

Sincerely Your Uncle.

Henry Tudor the King of England.

The letter to King of France reads,

To Francis Valois the King of France,

The Holy Emperor now recognizes that Anne as the true Queen of England by offering a betrothal between our children: Alexander to Joan of Spain and Elizabeth to Philip of Spain.

However, I am declaring my marriage to the Dowager Princess as one of good faith to allow Lady Mary Tudor to be once more Princess Mary of England. With that known to yourself I offer the betrothal between my daughter to your son Francis the Dauphin of Viennois and Duke of Brittany.

It is my desire to have an alliance between our countries along with Spain.

Sincerely Your Brother,

Henry Tudor the King of England.

With that Henry signals two of his pages present to deliver these letters to who they are intended for, so those two pages immediately pack and set off to their attend locations.

Anne says to another one of his pages "Go to Hatfield to tell Lady Mary that she is summon to court and for you to accompany her" that page rushes out of the chambers to the stables.

The most interesting part is that none of the pages present are any way loyal to either the Seymour family or to Princess Katherine the Dowager Princess of Wales.

~~ACG~~

AN: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A Child's Grace

Chapter Seven

After sending for Lady Mary, Henry and Anne work on the different aspects that will need to be prepare for welcoming her back into the royal family.

Henry work on the oath that his oldest daughter must acknowledge, while Anne work on selecting appropriate apartments for a Princess of England along with selecting members of her new household.

Hours later, a page announces the arrival of Lady Mary. Lady Mary walks into her father's Privy Council Chambers willing to accept anything that allows her back into his grace.

Lady Mary tries to show them the proper respect by saying "Your majesties" while Henry quickly corrects her by announces "My pearl call us father and Anne" on behalf his wife as well.

"My dear Mary, I must be wondering why I called you to court" says Henry hoping to provoke a response from his daughter.

Lady Mary quickly thinks about the different reasons before settling on one and providing them with an answer "This is concerning the matter of accepting that my mother's marriage was one of good faith and recognizing my sibling borne to you by Anne as the rightful heirs of England"

Henry says calmly "If you accept this offer, with the support of my beloved queen Anne it would our greatest desire to welcome you back into our lives as my recognizable daughter"

"Father, if I do permit myself to sign the oath what shall I be called" asks Lady Mary knowing it will most likely determine whether or not she wanted to accept the oath.

Being left out of conversation between father and daughter, Anne answers her step-daughter happily "Henry and I have decided that you once more be known as Princess Mary Tudor of England as well as being placed behind any other child that I might borne in the line of succession"

Henry then continues by saying proudly "My pearl you shall be remove from Elizabeth's household but not before everything is readied here at court with your apartments and chosen household that yourself and Anne shall hand pick"

Lady Mary thinks about it for a moment before saying "If I accept the oath today when shall the news by revealed to our country's subjects"

"Nobody shall know because you will return to Hatfield tomorrow morning but not as a lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth but as a guest. However, another reason is because it will give you a chance to say your goodbyes," says Henry knowing that this was the right decision on his part.

"Of course father, it shall be kept a secret between us until the right moment" says Lady Mary knowing that she was return to her rightful position as a Princess of England.

Henry says joyful "That is correct my dear daughter. However, as you know the Holy Emperor has offer the his daughter Princess Joan to my beloved son Alexander. As well as my jewel Elizabeth to his own heir Prince Philip"

Lady Mary then asks knowing of her step-mother's favoring the French "Father, I thought that my sister Elizabeth was betrothed to the Duke of Orleans" however, pleased with the fact that her sibling will tie England and Spain together by the blood of their children like herself.

Henry then replies to his daughter "Anne and I felt that it was best way to assure a French alliance is by marrying you to the Duke of Orleans; however, if everything goes according to plan you would not be marrying the Duke but the Dauphin instead"

Leaving Lady Mary to think that if everything want according to plan, she will one day be the Queen of France.

-AOC-

Almost two weeks later Henry received word from France that King Francis will accept the marriage between Mary and the Dauphin shall take place within days of signing the betrothal agreement. At the same time a reply came from the Holy Emperor accepting the proposal.

Without any's true knowledge of who the foreign monarchs, the English court prepare for their arrival with the preparations already plan out ahead of time.

Everyone assumes that it's King Francis and Queen Eleanor along with the Duke of Orleans for the betrothal with Elizabeth.

The Seymour family knows that Mistress Jane could not enter into the king's apartments to seduce him until after the foreign monarchs left court.

Mere days before the arrival the Holy Emperor, Elizabeth and Alexander's households travels to court along with Lady Mary who will finally publicly accept the oath.

-AOC-

The great hall is prepare for the signing of the betrothal that everyone expects is for Elizabeth and the Duke of Orleans but is stun to find out the truth.

Henry walks side by side with the Holy Emperor to where the betrothal was awaiting their arrival before it could be sign.

Lady Mary walks up in front of everyone to say very loudly as she pledges "I, Mary Tudor, hereby accept the Marquess of Pembroke as the true Queen of England and her children ahead of me in the line of succession"

Henry then replies "As my eldest daughter with recognizing my marriage to the Queen as lawful. In return I realize that the years spend with the Dowager Princess of Wales was not a true marriage but one of good faith" right then he pauses to await the response from the crowd.

Right then the Seymour family knows their every own Mistress Jane will never be the Queen of England no longer having the support of the Holy Emperor or even the people that supported the Dowager Princess.

"My natural borne daughter Lady Mary Tudor will once again be known as Her Highness Princess Mary Tudor of England" says Henry before returning his attention to the Holy Emperor and Sir Wolsey.

Sir Wolsey says in front of two powerful monarchs "Today we are here for the betrothal between His Highness Prince Alexander Tudor the Prince of Wales to Her Highness Princess Joan Habsburg of Spain. As well as the betrothal between His Highness Prince Philip Habsburg of Spain to Her Highness Princess Elizabeth Tudor of England"

Quickly both Henry and Holy Emperor sign the betrothal. Now the world will know that the Holy Emperor the nephew of Dowager Princess of Wales accepts the marriage of Henry and Anne.

That every night Mary was settled into her new apartments with a household that was chosen by herself and Anne.

The celebrations lasted throughout the court until the Holy Emperor depart for Spain a few days later.

-AOC-

Only week later Henry and Anne allow with their children that now includes Mary to France accompanied by trusted members of their households.

Their was a betrothal but a wedding when Henry escorted Mary down the isle to become the Dauphine of France.

Knowing that moment while giving his daughter away, Henry knew that he make the right choice of accepting Mary as a Princess once more.

Few days later after their Mary and the Dauphin wedding took place, a peace treaty was sign between England and France.

-AOC-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW

- THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE-AOC-

-AOC-

THIS IS A STORY IDEA THAT I HAVE: What if Janne had experience a fake pregnancy like mary did in real life? Anyone interest could write a story about this idea, I would love to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

A Child's Grace

Epilogue

Today is a cheerful day because it servants and nobles alike prepare for the arrival of the fifteen year old Joan Spanish princess. Unlike almost two years previous when Elizabeth was send to Spain as the bride of the Spanish Prince Philip.

With the court being prepare Alexander tried to send as such time was his younger brother Edward who was mere months before his niece Isabelle the only the child so far of Mary and her french husband.

Knowing the Edward position of the Duke of York be given to Alexander's second son, Henry gifted him with the title of Duke of Pembroke.

-ACG-

Awaiting the arrival of ship, George Boleyn the Viscount of Rochford who is also the uncle of Alexander was the one appointed to greet the young Princess and bring her to Whitehall Palace. At the dock along with George was four carriages having only one as a royal carriage for Joan along with horse for Philip.

In the early afternoon with the summer sun shining on the water, the ship carrying the future of England arrived.

Joan calmly walk off the ship with her eight ladies-in-waiting that have been in her household since childhood accompany her with starting her new life as the Princess of Wales and future Queen of England.

George walks up to Joan and bows "Your highness, I welcome you to England and its my pleasure to escort you and your companions to Whitehall to meet with the prince"

"Of corse," says Joan in her head not believing that at least a Duke or a member of the royal family could escort her to Alexander.

Before escorting Joan to the carriage that was prepare for her arrival, Philip who was giving his sister to the English prince accompanied by Elizabeth who was round with her second child in her womb.

George quickly bows while saying "Your highnesses, welcome back to England" to both Philip and Elizabeth before turning his attention solo to his niece .

Without having to say anything Elizabeth hugs her uncle the first member of her family she saw since leaving with Philip for Spain.

Knowing that Elizabeth would want be escorted to the carriage by George, Philip took it upon himself to escort Joan with Joan's six ladies-in-waiting but also four of Elizabeth's ladies-in-waiting knowing that members of her former household as a Princess of England will severe her during this visit.

-ACG-

Hours later, the travelers arrived at Whitehall to see outside of the palace awaiting their arrival where Henry, Anne, Alexander, and Edward.

George open the carriage door to help Joan to the ground, while Philip did the same with Elizabeth. They where in shock at seeing Elizabeth in front of them especially with the first time seeing her with child even though they know about their grandson Charles.

While George handed over Joan to Alexander, the others greeted Elizabeth with hugs before joining the celebrations for their arrival.

-ACG-

Celebrations went into the early morning hours, where others were preparing for the lavish wedding of Alexander and Joan. Dresses in every bit as a prince and princess the couple where married.

Retiring to bed early after the feast was over, the next morning Henry woke up as pale as a ghost with his physician telling him that he might not live to see the sunset that night.

Philip extended their time in England because it was important for Elizabeth to be with her mother and brothers during this period.

As predict Henry died few hours later. Meaning the newly wed Alexander and Joan our the new King and Queen of England.

-ACG-

With the death of Henry, Alexander and Joan brought England begin the Golden World. While months later when Elizabeth give birth to another son they named him Henry in honor of his grandfather.

Anne grieving the lost of Henry died peacefully in her sleep of a broken heart almost two years to the day of Henry's death.

After helping Joan adjust to being the Queen of England and witnessing the birth of her first child: Anne. On her death bed, Alexander promised to care for Edward until his dying days.

-ACG-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY.


	9. Story Ideas

**These are story ideas (story background) of mine that I have in mind. For each idea, I would like to have your feedback on them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 1 = <strong>**_Working Title: An Heir or Spare to a King _**

= Edmund Tudor was borne on Feb 21 1500 who was the Duke of Somerest

= Edmund was betrothed to Lady Eleanor Boleyn the daughter of Lord Thomas Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire and his second wife Lady Catherine Tudor the Duchess of Bedford & Countess of Pembroke (Catherine is the daughter of Lord Jasper Tudor & Lady Catherine Woodville)

= How will Edmund and his sweet Eleanor change the course of history for England but also for his brother Henry and his six wives? Will a younger brother make a difference toward Henry's desired for a male heir? 

MAIN PAIRING: Edmund/Eleanor, Henry/Anne, Henry/Catherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 2 = <strong>**_ Working Title: Princess Royal of England _**

= What if Henry was married before the death of his father making him King and this marriage resulted in his first-borne daughter Princess Isabel?

= Who will Isabel affect the Great Matter as Mary was never Henry's heiress presumptive, so Katherine knew that her daughter could never be Queen of England with Isabel ahead of her in the line of succession?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Anne/Catherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 3 = <strong>**_Working Title: The English Queens _**

= The English-borne wives of Henry VIII stories where not completely told before now. There lives of Anne, Jane, Kitty, and Katherine will truthful be told to you through each of there reign as the Queen of England. How will these changes effect the lives of Henry's children?

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Henry/Kitty, Henry/Katherine

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 4 = <strong>**_Working Title: Struggle for a New Life _**

= Modern day tudors: Where Henry's wife Catherine is unable to have children, so in their desperate attempt to have a child they turn to surrogacy? There chosen surrogate will be the child's biological mother. Each of Henry's historical wives will be potential surrogates but which one will be chosen. Will some form of a romantic relationship form between Henry and the surrogate?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Catherine, Henry/?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Idea # 5 = <strong>**_Working Title: A Court Scandal _**

= Henry divorces Anne to marry Jane only to marry Anne off to someone else.

= Elizabeth remains a Princess with Anne as the Marquess of Pembroke

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Anne/?


End file.
